The Confessions of a Dying Hybrid
by Kjsama
Summary: In celebration of TVD crossover episode 7x14: Caroline comes to New Orleans in search of Klaus, only to hear he has been gone for three years. It is not long before she not only finds out what happened to him, but the extent of his feelings for her over the years. Will Caroline, in light of Klaus' confessions, have a chance to make some of her own?
1. Part I

**The Confessions of a Dying Hybrid - Part I  
**

 **A/N Well. I guess I have a weakness. A little over two years ago, I obsessed and mentally unpacked every second of 5x11 till a writing possession overtook me, resulting in my 5x11 one shot turned fic called the Klaroline kiss. Here I am again, possessed to write something about the Klaroline episode I saw last night. Here is the result. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Caroline POV**

"I don't care who you are. Klaus Mikaelson is gone."

No. I couldn't have heard right, but I repeat the last word of that sentence anyway, cause it was the only word that mattered in that entire sentence.

"Gone? Gone where?" Because I'm going to find him. I _need_ to find him.

"I mean, no one has seen or heard from that man in like, three years," answers the dark skinned bartender and I go numb.

 _This can't be happening. This...Just_ can't. _Maybe I need to ask about his siblings. They would know. Rebekah might hate me, but at least she knows me! Yeah! That could work!_

"Listen. I know you haven't seen Klaus," I say. "But maybe Rebekah, Elijah?"

Her brows furrow for bit, thinking, then goes back to cleaning glasses. "Nope. Haven't seen them either."

"God you're so unhelpful!" I cry out finally in frustration and she narrows her eyes at me with a glare, but I continue. "Do you know _anyone_ who would know where Klaus is? It's really, really important that I find him. Seriously. Help me out here," I finish with a nervous chuckle and small smile.

She folds her arms, biting her lip in calculation. Glancing at the twins beside me, she lets out a sigh of defeat, turning to go to the back of the bar but not without saying:

"Try Marcel. He lives about a few blocks from here and was friends with him. Maybe he knows something."

"Or she can try me."

My head snaps back at the voice behind me, my eyes widening in disbelief.

My mouth drops and I'm lost for words as he smirks at me.

"You? How...When? I don't..."

He chuckles, shaking his head. "I guess Nik likes his tasty little things blond and dumb."

I recover from my shock at that second, anger replacing it. "There is no one dumb here but you," I shot back. "How are you even alive Kol?"

His eyes brighten, moving forward. "Oh! You remember me! We only crossed paths that once you shot down Nik's advances in a blaze of glory. Flattered darling. Really."

"Save it," still mad about the blond and dumb comment. "Where's Klaus?"

A shadow passes over his face then, a seriousness settling there that makes my heart clench uncomfortably, making me wonder if I want the answer to that question.

He looks down at the twins, then frowns.

"Wait. Don't tell me this is you going for Hayley 2.0?" he says, gesturing at the girls.

My eyes grow wide, mortified. "No! They are not Klaus'...Wait," I stop with a hand up, something dawning on me all of a sudden. "Are you saying he can get vampires pregnant too?" I ask Kol. "I mean, I didn't feel pregnant after the woods and we had done it at least..."

I catch his amused smile and his eyebrow arched in interest making me shut my mouth before the oversharing continues. _Goodness Forbes! Get it together._

Kol's smile broadens. "Come now. Don't stop now Darling. How many times did you and Nik do it?" he prods teasingly with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Before I can tell him to shut up, Liz chimes in.

"Do what?" she asks innocently.

I flush crimson, and even Kol has the decency to look flustered.

"Nothing," we say quickly in unison. Way too early to have sex conversations.

The twins give us an odd look.

Kol runs a hand through his hair, looking put out. "How about we settle your kids with a friend of mine? You must be tired from your travels."

He leaves the bar and we quickly follow behind him.

"Thanks, but, I really need to talk to Klaus," I say when I catch up, then trying to keep up behind him with two little girls holding my hands.

I see the muscles in his back tense up briefly before he responds, again, sending me signals that something is seriously wrong. Wrong with Klaus.

Just the thought makes breathing a little harder and makes my brain start to entertain all the horrible things that could of happened to him. The biggest one being:

 _What if he's dead?_

I shake the horrible thought away. _No. This is_ Klaus. _No one can kill him. He's invincible._

But my mind goes back to when Silas made him believe a White Oak stake was stuck in his back. What he had said then makes chills go down my spine, my worry increasing with the memory:

 _"Well. I certainly feel like I'm dying."_

What if it is something like that again? What if he is in so much pain he wishes he were dead?

"Don't worry darling," Kol's voice comes in, breaking my morbid thoughts. "I'll take you to Nik. I promise."

I take a deep breath, cooling my nerves before nodding at him. He returns the nod and we keep moving as I fight down my concern all the way to our destination, not letting my fears overtake me.

* * *

After leaving the twins with Kol's trusted witch friend named Freya, I've figured out that something's up. So I say as much, Caroline Forbes' way, the minute we close the door to the Mikaelson compound behind us.

I whirl at him, getting into his face. He might be an Original and he might kill me for this, but I stopped fearing dying a long time time ago. Who knows? Dying might be the best thing to happen to me. Maybe then, I'd be free of doing the right thing; Saving Elena. Carrying and then raising babies that aren't mine. Plastering a happy face so people wouldn't have to worry about how broken and miserable I am inside because the people I really love, I can't have. My dad, my mom...

I stiffen when an all too familiar face flashes into the mix and I physically shake my head to banish the image of dark blond hair, stormy blue eyes and dimples, masking it as anger when I growl in Kol's face:

"Okay. What gives?"

His eyes widen in shock. "What?"

"Something's up and I'm not going anywhere till I know what. I caught the side glances you and Freya were giving each other in there."

He turns away uncomfortable, but I'm not done, my voice breaking a bit against my will when I'm finally able to voice my greatest fear out loud:

"Is he...Dead?"

His eyes met mine and there is so much pain there, it knocks the breath out of my lungs and my eyes cloud over.

"Oh God he is," I whisper, stepping slowly away from Kol, arm outstretched to make some distance between us. "That's...That's...I should be dead. We all should be..." I mutter to myself, in _denial._

"His sire line was severed from him," says Kol so quietly, I wouldn't have heard him if not for vampire hearing. "That's why you're still standing."

I'm shaking my head, not wanting to hear any more, but I've opened the floodgates and now it seems he can't stop.

"I had trusted Davina. She brought me back, so of course I did. But she hated Klaus. So much. I realized too late she meant to kill him. I had thought she would just put him in a time out. Make him lose some years, like being daggered, but she bloody killed him and I DIDN'T KNOW!" He cries out the last words, his eyes shining with grief.

"He wasn't supposed to die," he whispers, his eyes closing shut. "He was my brother. He wasn't supposed to die..."

I'm staring at the ground as if it can make me unhear what I just heard, but I can't. No one can.

Klaus was dead.

"He told me once," I whisper against the lump in my throat, to the ground, a tear escaping to meet it, "It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain, and he loved you guys."

My head snaps up, sudden fury overwhelming me as I stalk back up to him. "His _family_ ," I sneer at Kol. "You were the reason he was TRULY happy! When he was with you all! And you!" I shove him harshly, taking him by surprise that he stumbles. "BETRAYED HIM!"

He quickly recovers and shouts back in my face.

"I SAID I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS GOING TO BE KILLED!"

"And that makes it _all_ better! Sorry! My mistake! GOD! You are so..."

"You do not get to judge me!" He cuts me off hotly. "You betrayed him too!"

I step back as if he struck me, mouth dropping, rendered speechless. He takes advantage of my silence, speaking accusingly at me.

"Caroline. I know _exactly_ who you are to Nik, and your reaction to his death is only affirming it. There was something more than friendship between you two."

 _"Friends...then?"_

I wince at the now painful memory, turning away from Kol, squeezing my eyes shut. "Just shut up."

"You say his family made him truly happy but I don't think so. I've seen the drawings of you, the magically sealed attic full of your image..."

The lump in my throat returns, hot tears pricking behind my eyes, cleansing away my anger.

"He fancied you..." Kol says softly.

 _"Is it really so hard to believe?"_

A sob escapes, a hand going over my mouth to keep it in, but there is no stopping it, my body shaking with every tear that escapes. Strong arms are turning me around and then wrapping around me in comfort.

My head nestles into Kol's warm chest without thought, sobbing uncontrollably until there is nothing but an aching heart and memories.

Memories that are like stinging daggers to my soul because they burn and hurt so bad, making my tears come harder.

I just want go far. Far away from all of this...

 _"I'll take you wherever you want. Rome. Paris. Tokyo."_

My fist clenches Kol's shirt for dear life, for strength to get through this somehow, but I can't. I don't want to.

 _"Why? You're beautiful. You're strong. You're full of light. I enjoy you."_

He enjoyed me...

 _Don't you have a dying girl to punish for all her sins?_

Things to put before my needs, my desires? I had silently thought in addition to the question I asked him then all those years ago in the woods behind the Salvatore boarding house.

 _"I do. But I won't. For you."_

For me.

For me, he let Tyler come back to Mystic Falls. For me, he promised never to return to Mystic Falls. For me, he saved Stefan from Rayna Cruz.

And now I can never tell him how much that meant to me. As if in answer, his accented voice is coming in clear as the day I heard it last through that phone call with him, my mind unrelenting with its punishment of memories.

 _"So, here you are. In college. Building a life for yourself. Plans, a future, things you want."_

How do I tell him now that my plans, the life I wanted to build for myself, the future I envisioned containing things I wanted, now involved him?

One thing is clear. It wasn't going to be the way I planned driving up to New Orleans. It would all have to be one sided.

"Take me to him," I say when my tears subside and I find my voice.

I feel Kol stiffen, then pull back from me to read my face. Eventually, he nods.

"Okay."

* * *

We go back inside to get Freya who Kol now reintroduces as the oldest Mikaelson. There is curiosity with how that is possible but all I can focus on is seeing Klaus with my own two eyes.

Kol stays behind to watch the twins, and a part of me kind of wishes he could come with me, seeing how genuinely pained he is over Klaus' death. I don't give it any more thought when Freya brings me around the back of the compound, not surprised that Klaus' final resting place was on the the property. All he ever wanted for a thousand years was to be near his family. Isn't that why he daggered them? Carried them around in coffins? Though his family challenged the bounds of his sanity, like he put it, he couldn't help but love them.

It's good they kept him close.

We get to what looks like a garden, bright and full of light. So contrary to the dark, broody hybrid I knew.

It didn't match him.

Freya takes a sharp right, and I follow till we get to a stone wall covered with vines and flowers.

Freya sighs deeply, standing before it for a moment before she suddenly turns to me.

"I know I don't know you, but...I feel like I do a little. Seeing his paintings and drawings of you."

I blush. Silently wondering now what was it about those things that made Kol and now Freya feel like they know things between Klaus and I.

"You were his most well kept secret. He never mentioned you but after..."She squeezes her eyes shut, biting her lip to stifle her emotions. "It's clear there's nothing he wouldn't have done for you, so I convinced Kol to put his body here. Figured Nik would like the garden since it held all the attributes he loved most about you: warmth, light."

I look down, biting my lip to keep my tears at bay. This is just getting to be too much.

She gets back my attention when she steps forward and puts a black scrapbook in my hand, her hands enclosing comfortingly over mine.

"There are more, but I think this one will help the most. I'll stand watch here, but take your time. He's waited long for you show up on his doorstep."

I suck in a breath, my brain already finding in my memory Klaus' words that Freya's triggered:

 _"Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer."_

I just nod, clutching the book tightly to my chest, my heart breaking that the last part of the statement would never be fulfilled.

Ever.

* * *

When Freya lifts the magical seal on the room bearing Klaus, the stone wall parts to reveal descending stairs.

Torches magically light up as I descend, and at the bottom of the steps, lies a coffin.

I stop short, taking it in.

It hurts. It hurts so much that I almost turn around and run off.

Instead, I take a deep breath, and take a seat on the steps. Building up my courage there for awhile, I finally open the book in my hands.

My breath catches, seeing the horse picture Klaus drew me that I had shredded with Katherine. The same words from him at the bottom are there but with more:

 _"Thank you for your honesty - Klaus." I left another copy of this in her bedroom, giving her the version I was most happy with. I've pondered her words about why I didn't connect with people, no one ever bothering to tell me this was a failure of mine without fear of death. Truth be told, I never cared to make such relationships in a way that mattered, but, for her, I find myself curious, tempted to try now with Mikael gone and my family with me. Perhaps I can learn to connect with people from her. If she'll let me acquit myself._

A soft smile falls on my lips on the last line as I flip to the next page.

I notice evidence of pages being torn out, wondering if it had anything to do with me distracting him the next day in order for Elena and the gang to attack his siblings.

So far we've come.

My eyes fall on the next page bearing my face that is full of scorn and distaste. I can tell from the headdress around my head that this was from the 20s dance.

In the bottom, are his words: _I don't know why I even bothered to go the bloody dance! What is it about this baby vampire that entrances me so that I leave myself open for rejection upon rejection?_

Isn't that the million dollar question?

 _I am a fool. Every time I'm near her, I can't help but say things that I usually don't say, with the irrational hope that if I'm honest with her, like she was with me at my Mother's ball, she'd be able look past the murdering hybrid whose hurt her friends. I see now that is a fantasy. She'll never be ready to come to me, to give me a chance. Her light will be lost to the likes of her small town dreams and a small town boy who doesn't deserve her. No one does.  
_

I swallow back a fresh bout of tears at the high regard he has for me, despite me being so mean to him.

Turning the next page, I can't help but grin, seeing the drawing of myself sitting on the bench, head tilted back in laughter, wearing the dress I wore for our date during the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant.

 _She called me perfect._

I can see him smirking as he wrote that.

 _No one has ever said that to me before and so genuinely in the way that is only Caroline Forbes. I have always been the bastard, the blemish, but this day, in her eyes, I was perfect._

I bite my lip, feeling the emotion leaking out of the words.

 _And it was only possible because of her. Just like that. I achieved perfection, acceptance for the first time in a thousand years and all I can think now is how to make that permanent, starring the woman who made it all possible. For in my eyes, her perfection, her light, is unparalleled._

 _And I want it. Desperately._

I take a sharp intake of breath at the heat behind those words, almost as if he said it to me physically.

 _I don't know how much more I can read_ , I think, hesitating before I turn to the next page.

I don't recognize this moment, probably because the drawing is of me sleeping, looking peaceful, lips slightly parted, a hand on my cheek.

His hand.

 _I nearly killed her. I nearly snuffed out the only light in my life, the only person to see me as more, because I was hurt with the thought of losing her for killing Carol Lockwood. We were back to the beginning, and her words of me no longer being worth the calories had stung.  
_

My eyes widen in realization. This is the night he bit me inside Elena's house.

 _Yet, with her dying breath, she saw me redeemable and I felt my rage and hurt fall away._

 _How is she able to do that?_

I smile.

 _Holding her in my arms then, watching my bite heal, I pondered her words that severed my core:_

"I know that you're in love with me…and anybody capable of love is capable of being saved." _  
_

 _I didn't deny it because even I cannot name what I feel for Caroline. Whatever it is, it is beyond words, able to compel me to do just about anything in her name. If that is love, then it would be weakness. A weakness that I do not think I can afford to have._

I frown at that, turning to the next page.

It's me (of course), head turned back to look at someone behind me with a small smile on my face.

 _She came. Despite everything, she came to save me in my hour of need and I can't help but feel it had nothing to do with her or her friends being part of my sire line. I had been mean to her about the witches she killed for her friend Bonnie, angry at her for calling me a terrible person for doing terrible things. Yet, she came, meticulously digging for a white oak stake in my back that didn't exist, cleaning up my home stained with my blood, wilingly. As I watched her leave, gratitude and a heavy swelling in my chest, a warmth welling up in me that consumes me, that makes me ache so strongly to grasp her face, kiss her and make her mine._

 _For now I know the name of that feeling now and there is no more lying to myself. Silas wouldn't have wasted his time trying to manipulate me while I thought I was dying by turning into someone I did not care for, did not...love._

 _He had tormented me as Caroline all that morning..._

I sniff hard, holding back tears. Is this when he realized he loved me?

 _I know what this means. She is my weakness, and I should probably kill her as self preservation, but I'm too far gone to care, let alone willing to do anything about it. I've never felt more alive, more content then when I'm with her. Even in the midst of her rejection, I can find no fault in her, because I will forever be undeserving of her goodness. So all I can do is bask in her presence as much as she'll let me, and make it enough. Prove to her that though I am unworthy, there is nothing I will put before her, not even my own life. For what is the point in living a thousand, a million more years, without her?_

The book is dropping from my hands and I'm getting up, suddenly desperate to see him.

I pull back the top half of the casket, tears falling from my face, his words fresh and searing in my mind.

With a shaking hand, I reach out to touch his grey, desiccated face.

"Klaus?"

Of course. No response.

"I'm here," I whisper. "And...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

There is a heavy silence and I start to shake harder, emotion overtaking me. Eventually, I snap.

"God! It seriously wasn't supposed to be like this!" I shout at the air, my eyes falling back on him. "I was supposed to show up and you were supposed to help me the way you always do and then this time, _this time_ ," my voice breaks tearfully. "I was going to say thank you," I whisper. "This time, I was going to kiss you senseless and tell you I was finally ready. Ready to choose you and this is what you do," I hiss at him. "You bail! Like _everyone_ else!"

My lip is trembling, and the tears are rolling. "Now I can never make it right. I can never tell you everything I ever felt for you because what is the point now? You're gone and you aren't coming back."

I gaze at his handsome face, the cheeks that will no longer be graced with those dimples of his, his lips that will never speak words of comfort or devotion in that luscious accent of his.

No more lingering stares.

No touches.

No more kisses.

No more...except this one.

Like a magnet, my eyes draw to them, and without thinking, I'm leaning forward, kissing him.

One last time.

My eyes flutter close, my hand caressing his cheek, tasting my tears as my mouth rests on his.

I wish. I wish so hard I can talk to him. I wish I could hear him say:

"Hello love."

My eyes snap open at the voice. My heart nearly failing when I see what I see.

Somehow, I'm back in the woods of Mystic Falls, yet the details of it are hazy, unclear, like a dream.

What _is_ sharp, defined and without a glitch, is Klaus, standing before me.

Alive.

"Klaus," I breathe out.

* * *

 **A/N I know. Forgive me. Part II is hopefully coming out soon. Feel free to leave a review ;)  
**


	2. Part II

**Part II - Marked - Unedited**

 **A/N Blown away. Absolutely blown away with the strong response this story is getting! It's a record for me. This story has gotten** **Klaroline Magazine's** **Drabble of the week and April's Drabble of the Month! So cool. Glad people are enjoying it so much!**

 **Sorry it took so long to update. My Klaroline writing muse is on its death bed. It suffers from malnutrition mostly. With TVD on its final days and TO...*snorts*(there are no words for what that show is), my Klaroline muse has little sustenance. It survives off the Klaroline fandom, so without you guys, I would not be updating today, so don't stop being fabulous ;).**

 **Now, I'm _really_ tempted to go into a fiery rant about how far the shows have fallen, but I've gotten to the point of why bother? I see commercial clips of what Klaus has been reduced to and it sickens me. So what I am resolved to do is at least, through fanfiction, preserve the beautiful complexity and greatness of his character, as long as I can find it in me to write.**

 **With that being said, t** **hanks, as always, to all:**

 **My followers** \- mysticoriginals, jsdholland, lu mach, khatia300, klarolineblossom, A4Princess, Ajitha249, AnCailinDeas, Ashes Mercy Tatum, BeccaLin, Blam-Like-A-Gun, BlondeDreamer, BloodAngel1991, BohoHippie, Caittti, ChantalKC, Chica-cherry-lola, CrazyasCresta, DebFiveBrad, EllaStyles6, ElspethGordie, Fairchildjace, Fang and Altair, Flaca514, GoTeamLexana, Hinata001, Jacquie M Cullen, Jhennessy, JustThisLife, Kasia0504, Katalina Csszr, Kerale, Klaroline51, Klaroliner394, LA123KC, Leora Ashlyn, Little Viking Big Eyes, LucyLo085, LunaStatera, M180, Manuski, Matilda95, MissAmuletAngelPotter, MissJulia96, More Black, Mreed13, Mrs Bella Black-N-Pack, NileyLove2, PeachyPartyPalace, Poison2545, PoisonIvie18, Rachel Wolff, RedSox604, Rose2621, Roserville, Sam0728, Samantha Mikaelson, Samantha Rose Haly, Sarisol, Sca Winter, Slivka101, Soihra, Sophia Chase, StrawberryLoveKP, SweetyK, Tabithatvd, Taylor310, The Bedroom Writer, VivianeDiPulci, WeAreYoung245, ZapharaKnight, ana374,ana gogo, angelmox, caritobear, charmedfreak3b, claudiasecchi, coveredinthecolors, difficult and annoying, digreg, dramionestydialover, eeswee, elenavicale, elia dizazzo, emacsweeny, fisio, helimoen, iesha adams2, iglesias jannicole, ilove toomanytosay, janette cortez78, joseph's-dimples, l h Zein, lai sandie, lilywang69, lotranddwfanatic, mbkilli, melissah87, meruhime, msboskiera, nature's Nymph, pixie79, pnyte, q annie68, rallitsa, remeyqueen74, saraaaa, secile, stardash19, talkingshrimps, teenytinytwilighter, x0xrorox5x, jordanbear, akimat, mduffy1999, xxpotterdiariesxx, gilmoregirlforlife, bug813, prithvi14, midnight-time, ashleighxx, helenrachel, rauwz, soccerchick2011, kcinara, destiellove1, madridista89, xs khoo, jamsu, ash815, lilly-med, quiet flight risk, mkoesterman, fernandatvd, goldeneyelover1997, xstarxstruckx, hellzz-on-earth, nanagelva, kvdsouza, bckc, aeoc94, xoxogg12, waitingforbrilliance, hockeywriter19, ferrylis, juseapeterson, baru42, youcan'tfightdestiny, kdkks, fanficfan1122, a shadow away, crookedchains, steiner marjorie, klarobekah, jacksfan2490, klarolefan, mcalicekatepotterghshield, caleyaa, klaroline-kawaiilove, sarah0521, twilighthybrid, **turtlepawn8,** DILYA4N, First Death, Lil monsterr, Lu Mach, RomanceLover646, babylike1000,hybridkingbass, isra1234, shyaz; sushi6835

 **My favoritees - lu mach, khatia300, captain anniah, turtlepawn8,** **sarah0521, caleyaa, kyraandrews, dodge1989,** 4evromantic, Ajitha249, BeccaLin, BohoHippie, Claudette14,klarobekah, ElspethGordie, Fairchildjace, FireFenix11, Hinata001, Katalina Csszr, LA123KC, Lover1394, LucyLo085, LunaStatera, M180, MiaIsBoredAKF, MissAmuletAngelPotter, OTP-Obsessions, QueenMikealson, Rachel Wolff, Roserville, Sarisol, Sca Winter, Slivka101, Tabithatvd, The Bedroom Writer, angelicables, charmedfreak3b, claudiasecchi, coveredinthecolors, dianecp, digreg, dramionestydialover, forbesfever, helimoen, iglesias jannicole, janette cortez78, l h Zein, laprincesadelamor, missmisty0207, msboskiera, musician13th, pnyte, remeyqueen74, saraaaa, teenytinytwilighter, wampus, x0xrorox5x, zansdivine, zefixatzi1, bug813, caroline-angel, bluebirdg12, xxpotterdiariesxx, Mikaylarebekahmikaelson, vampireacademyobssessed, destiellove1, eula marie, thegreenknightoftheforest, xs khoo, dorkeygurrl, lilly-med, firehottie, jodileighcullen, prettycherrystar16, goldeneyelover1997, maaaee, hellzz-on-earth, waitingforbrilliance, leoraashlyn, juseapeterson, fanficfan1122, clauren, xxgermanottaxx, klarolineblossom, DILYA4N, First Death, Lu Mach, RomanceLover646, Swyft17, babylike1000, glorious asteria,

 **And last but not least, my awesome reviewers: guest, guest, ajitha249, kyraandrews,** twilighthybrid, klarolefan, laikaa, a shadow away, **fanficfan1122, guest, ashleighxx, mandie, lalainaj, snowdrop65, kcbc, Emily, guest,** trialnerror26, Sophia Chase, saraaaa, Leora Ashlyn, Someone, Sarisol, Fairchildjace, Carolineforbesisawsome, charmedfreak3b, ElspethGordie, Katalina Csszr, angelicables, Jennifer, msboskiera, LucyLo085, Manuski, Guest, zansdivine, Hazel21, SweetyK, Dollface129, Guest, LadyCassie, Guest, lucy, remeyqueen74, eula marie, ter, wampus, x0xrorox5x, zansdivine, zefixatzi1, bug813, caroline-angel, bluebirdg12, xxpotterdiariesxx, Mikaylarebekahmikaelson, destiellove1, eula marie, thegreenknightoftheforest, pixie79, guest, guest, soccerchick2011, hellzz-on-earth, juseapeterson, helpiambeingrobbed

 ***Note - I need to be VERY clear about this. I DO NOT cosign either baby plot (from the Originals or TVD), however, I do feel the need to address the twins and Nope since they are prominent Klaroline issues right now. I have come up with a potential resolution, but it might be as crappy as the plot it's trying to eliminate. I'll let you guys decide if the resolution I've come up with is feasible.**

 ****Another note - I do not watch The Originals or TVD anymore, so I am not up to date on a lot of things going on. Therefore, if you see any discrepancies with the current canon, that is why. At first, I wanted to make this drabble up to date with the current events on both shows (which is one of the reasons this update took forever) but I find that I really don't care anymore because the plot is trash and a desecration of all the characters I used to fangirl over. With that said, there are elements within the plots on both shows that I think have potential so those elements will appear in this Drabble.**

 **Also, a huge virtual hug and kiss to klarolinessecondbreakfast who made the gorgeous cover for this!**

* * *

 **Caroline POV**

"Klaus," I breathe out in disbelief.

Was this a dream? A second chance?

But it didn't matter. Because wherever this is...He's smiling at me, looking at me the way he always does: Like I'm special, like I'm the only one, the only thing that matters.

Before I can open my mouth to speak, Klaus is before me, his lips finding mine to soak them in a passionate kiss.

And just like that, nothing matters but him and I.

I kiss him back hard, grabbing his face and drawing a groan from him. His hand slips past my cheek to grasp the nape of my neck to angle it in such a way that our tongues can't help but caress each other. Suddenly, I forget everything except for...

"Klaus," I gasp in between kisses.

"Shhh," he utters huskily. "I'm only beginning to have my way with you. Let me."

The raw desire in his voice makes me tremble in his arms and I almost give in to his request but...

"Is this real? Are you alive?"

He freezes, his eyes snapping open to lock with mine. Slowly, rising realization then anger leaks into his features. He moves away from me as if burned, putting distance between us.

I frown. "Klaus?" I say carefully. "What..."

"You're not my Caroline," he interjects briskly. "My Caroline would never ask me such a thing, so...Who. Are. You?" He growls.

I scoff, hands on my hips, irritated. " _Excuse_ me? _Your_ Caroline?" I huff, not caring about the growing rage marking his face. "Listen, I don't know if this is some gross alpha male stuff going on because we slept together once upon a time, but I am totally _not_ your property. Got it? God! Just like where do you even get off talking to me like..."

I let out a startled gasp when he flashes suddenly back to me, takes me by the neck, and slams me into a nearby tree. There is no pain, even with the force he uses on me. Before I can wonder why, his hybrid face comes into view, making my breath catch. Not in terror, but in reverence to the monstrous beauty of all that Klaus is, so up close and personal.

"Nice try. An A for playing Caroline so perfectly, but I will not be fooled," he says in that quiet, threatening voice he uses before going postal and I know I need to say something now before he won't listen anymore. "You are not my Caroline nor the real one..."

"Wow Davina the teenage witch did a _number_ on you!" I cry in exasperation. "I seriously don't know what you're talking about but I'm me! I came to New Orleans..."

He cuts me off with a hiss, flashing his fangs. "Now I know you're lying. Caroline would _never_ come to New Orleans. So..."

Instantly, I feel this...this pressure on my body, like I'm lifting off, fading out...

"Get out of my head," he growls.

I literally feel a push though he is barely touching me now, but I resist.

"GET OUT!" he roars.

"No..." I choke out and wince, the pressure, the force of him trying to push me out of his mind getting stronger. I desperately wrack my brain, trying to think of something, anything to convince him that I'm me, but nothing comes to mind. If only there was a way to have him read my thoughts, to see the truth there...

I gasp when the way to convince him comes to me, my eyes snapping open to connect with his hybrid ones, dark and malevolent but so beautiful.

"Compel me," I whisper out.

The pressure suddenly dissipates, his hybrid features fading to normal to be replaced with shock and awe.

"What?" He breathes out.

I bite my lip, looking away briefly, hating the idea of letting anyone in my head. But...

I look back at him, his blue eyes giving off that intense analyzing look that he reserves only for me, that I was so sure I wasn't going to see again not long ago and I make up my mind.

I reach out to grasp his face in my hands, causing him to stiffen, but he doesn't push me away.

"Compel me Klaus."

His demeanor is nothing short of conflicted as he says: "I could make you do anything," he warns. "You wouldn't be able to resist. You won't even know what I compelled out of you if I so choose."

I internally shudder, knowing all of this, but if compelling me could help him come back to the real world somehow, if the knowledge of the real me being here with him can do something...

"I know," I say.

He shakes his head in disbelief. "Why?"

I brush my thumbs against his cheeks where I know those devilish dimples reside and I state the obvious.

"Because I trust you and...We're friends. I _want_ to help you."

He takes a sharp intake of breath at that and I draw even closer to him, his hands coming away to make room for me.

His eyes search mine, hunting for doubt, a lie, but there is none.

"Caroline..." he whispers, clearly moved.

"Do it Klaus. You won't believe anything I say until you do. Compel me to tell you who I am. We are already in your mind so it should work, right?"

His jaw tightens in acknowledgement and then he is touching me, his hands coming between us to grasp my face reverently like the finest treasure. I don't let him go. My eyes flutter close, then snap open to meet his and instantly, I feel the haze of compulsion, the connecting of two minds and I hate it until...

"You will always remember everything anyone compels from you, and you will resist all physical demands you do not wish to do. You will only tell me truths that you are comfortable telling me."

I can't help but smile as I repeat his words, my heart warming at him making it clear he doesn't want to take advantage of me, not now, not ever, in such a vulnerable state.

He takes a breath, clearly anxious with the "easy" part out of the way. Finally, he manages to say:

"Who are you and where do you live?"

Without a thought, I'm saying: "I'm Caroline Forbes and I live in Mystic Falls."

A slow smile spreads on his face, his eyes lighting up at my words, but he isn't done. "Right before you came into my mind, where were you love?" His tone now coaxing, gentle.

"In your crypt at New Orleans. Standing next to your coffin."

He swallows deeply at my response, sighing. "And this is how I greet you." He pulls away from me angrily, breaking the compulsion, and raising his hands up in a helpless gesture. "Here! Trapped in my own bloody mind! Welcome to New Orleans love! " he finishes sarcastically, dropping his hands.

Unbidden, a smile spreads on my lips.

Klaus sees it and frowns.

"Glad my misfortune amuses you," he mumbles irritably.

I shake my head, walking up to him.

"No. You don't get it. I'm just..." I blink back tears. "Happy you're not gone. Not..." I swallow, "...dead."

Wonder floods his face, and he steps closer to console me with his hand upraised, but lets it drop.

"But I'm not with you either. Not physically anyway," he says wistfully.

"Then come back!" I tell him earnestly. "There has to be a way!"

He shakes his head. "There isn't. This is my life now."

"Seriously?!" I shout at him. "Is this," I say, gesturing to our surroundings. "What you want? What do you even do in here? Replay our time in the woods like some movie?" I say with a chuckle.

Unexpectedly, his face falls and I stand there, confused at his reaction, until I remember:

 _"You're not my Caroline. My Caroline would never ask such a thing."_

And it all clicks.

"Oh my God. Is _that_ what you've been doing all this time stuck in here?" I say more to myself than to him. "Pretending we're together, fantasizing...about me?" I whisper, pushing away the dangerous warmth in my chest that comes with the realization he would cherish our time together _that_ much. I _hate_ when he does stuff like this! It makes it so hard to see him as just the monster who kills people I care about. Ugh! He is so _infuriating_ with his stupid romantic drawings, and stupid romantic gestures and stupid romantic words! But...

"Is that why I got in your head so easily?" I continue, silently touched. "Because you were already thinking about me?"

His face turns into a cold mask. He begins to walk away, but I flash in his path to block him.

He refuses to look at me, his jaw tight. "I think it's time for you to go Caroline."

"No. We're talking about this," I say, folding my arms.

"No. We're not," he responds, his tone clipped.

"Yes we are!"

He blows up at my outburst, his hybrid features coming out fierce and full force. In lightning speed, he's slammed me against a nearby "tree" again, but I am unfazed, unafraid, letting him lash out.

"We're talking about this," I repeat defiantly to his face, his hybrid gold eyes furious and unrelenting.

"Why?" he growls. "So you can mock my affection for you? So you can spit on our connection with your infamous hostility? Or maybe so you can judge me? Either way, I am not playing this game with you anymore Caroline."

"It's not a game..."

"It's always a game, a bloody distraction with you!" he shouts in my face, letting me go harshly to turn away, his body coiled with anger. He paces back and forth, the dreamscape around us turning fuzzy with his emotions so volatile. Seeing him like this, I know it won't help to pretend here. Not if I don't want him to give up. Taking a deep breath, I confess quietly:

"It stopped being a game of distraction a long time ago between us Klaus."

He stops pacing, his hybrid features fading out as he gives me a cold, hard look. "Really?" He deadpans, clearly not buying it.

I scoff. "I'm being serious!"

"I'm not waking up Caroline."

"Why?! Because you rather stay here with imaginary me? Play at being happy?" I say with a scoff.

"Yes!"

I blink, totally not expecting that response and he frowns, obviously just as surprised at his confession. He shakes his head, his face disgusted.

"Now I can't even tell a lie in my own mind," he lets out, walking away. I flash in front of him again, blocking his path.

"So you have to tell me the truth?" I say, earnestly. "Is that a side effect of the spell?"

He closes his eyes, his features strained as he attempts not to answer, then he huffs, defeated.

"Yes," he finally answers gruffly.

"Wow," I say, letting that sink in. Before I can say a word, he cuts me off, fatigue in his voice when he speaks.

"Just go Caroline."

"Not like this. Not with you giving up," I say softly.

"And what exactly am I giving up that is of such value Caroline? Another thousand years of meaningless endeavors, conquests, betrayals? Infinite loneliness?"

"But," I swallow deeply, not wanting to acknowledge what I say next, but unable to help myself because I know family is _everything_ to him. "Your kid..." I start.

His gaze softens momentarily at the mention of his daughter, giving away his caring for her then it hardens, his next words coming out harsh. "A child that I didn't want, that I conceived with a woman I despise?" And I can't help the feeling of satisfaction I get from hearing him dismiss Hayley. It's wrong. I know. He has every right to move on, especially since all I do is reject any deep association with him. I know I don't get to be hurt because Klaus slept with someone I hate, that snapped my neck and got from her something I can never give him: a child (not that I would ever want to give him one, okay, for the record and I'm _so_ not blushing! But still...) I don't get to be selfish with him when he's a father now and I'm nothing but the girl he slept with once upon a time. Seriously, who knows how many woman have held _that_ title after a thousand years?

His mirthless chuckle brings me back to our conversation and he continues to speak. "Yes, I had hoped that the child, when born, would grow to love me, and never be a source of betrayal but being here in my own mind does not only make me speak the truth, but shows it to me. The child, like Marcel, like my siblings, aren't capable of loving a creature like me. That is the truth. Even if they did love me, which isn't possible..."

"Of course they love you Klaus!" I shout at him, stunned he would even say that. "They have been by your side for over a thousand years..."

"Only when convenient to them, or needing of aid to survive Mikael," he says a matter a factly, and I have nothing to say to refute that.

"I am still abnormal, Caroline," he continues solemnly. "A monster even to those who are monsters themselves. Even when I'm around them, I'm alone. The child is missing nothing without my presence. If anything, I'm doing Hope a favor staying away, flawed as I am." His eyes close, the pain of his words totally weighing heavily on him and I just want to reach out and console him. "What can I possibly offer those closest to me other than death and destruction?" he adds softly, not stopping his pity party. "My affection for them is a stain. It would be better if I disappeared..."

"Stop it!" I cry out, unable to listen anymore. "Just stop it! It isn't true. There are people who love you!"

"Oh? Like you?" he spits out with a scoff.

My eyes go wide, my mouth opens, but no words come out.

I see the hope leap in his eyes when it looks like I'm about to say something, gazing at my lips with bated breath. When I say nothing, and my mouth snaps shut, I watch that hope die, my heart hurting for him at that moment. He does a curt nod in affirmation, the blue of his eyes turning to solid glaciers.

"Precisely."

He starts to turn away from me, but I grab him urgently by the wrist.

"No! It's not what you think!" I say in a rush, feeling like I'm losing him. For some reason, that feeling is not one I can stand. Not for one second.

 _I can't have him leaving me too..._

I force myself not to think about why and hurry to keep talking before I can let my mind wander more. "Klaus. You compelled me to tell you truths that I'm comfortable telling you. My feelings for you..." I sigh, shaking my head. "I'm not comfortable telling them to you because I just don't _know_! I don't know if it's love or lust but I can tell you what it isn't. It isn't hate, even though it should be because you do terrible things and are a terrible person and have crazy tantrums and..."

"Making me feel positively _grand_ Caroline," he deadpans, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Do go on about the evil hybrid who deserves everything that is coming to him..."

"Will you shut up and let me finish?!" I snap, making him huff in annoyance. "God! Who _are_ you right now? Is this what New Orleans has done to you? Made you some castrated version of your old self? Because my Klaus used to be tougher, smarter, stronger than this...This...What?!"

His eyes are sparkling with what can only be happiness, and I can't think straight to finish my sentence, that look on him so strange yet so good on him.

I just stare. I _really_ can't let myself get caught up in the amazing feeling of being the one responsible to put that look on the Original Hybrid's face. I _really_ might get addicted to it, and those dimples...sigh...

I internally shake my head. _Snap out of it Forbes!_ To regain my bearings, I huff loudly: "Are you going to say something or are you just going to keep looking at me weird?" I say irritably when he goes quiet for way too long.

"You said 'my Klaus,' " he finally says. "You called me yours."

I replay my words to him in my mind, blushing when I realize he's right.

"I..." I stutter out, flustered.

"And you said it despite my compulsion," he continues, stepping towards me like a wolf cornering his prey and this time, I'm the one who tries to move away for space, but he doesn't let me, gripping me gently by the waist, and it's like my skin lights up on fire at the sensuous touch.

"Meaning owning me, _claiming_ me, feels right, comfortable for you to admit to me. You _want_ that," he says huskily.

I shake my head in denial, averting his gaze.

"You want me to be yours," he whispers into the shell of my ear, his lower lip brushing against it to make me shiver with yearning.

"Klaus..." I manage breathlessly.

"The notion of sharing me must be hard for you then," he says. "Is that why you mentioned Hayley and the baby? Because you perceive them as priorities to me? Over you?"

I close my eyes, hating myself. He is exactly right, but I'll be damned if I tell him that.

"There are. They should be," I say, still unable to look at him.

"But it displeases you..."

I bite down on my lip, unwilling to answer.

"Sweetheart..."

"Listen. It's fine, really," I interject quickly. "Family is important, I get that and..."

"...You're a part of me."

My eyes snap back to his in shock. I open my mouth to say he's being silly, but then he says:

"...And it's not a lie, thanks to the bloody spell."

My retort dies on my lips. He draws closer to bury his head in my neck sighing, his close proximity making me forget to breathe. "And that makes me uniquely yours," he whispers. "Always. Even if you never give yourself to me..."

My eyes start to prick with tears.

"...I don't know how to purge you from my mind or my heart. I am irrevocably yours. If only you knew how much..."

But I did know.

"Freya gave me your scrapbook," I say.

He pulls away from me just enough to turn his burning gaze directly at me. So much emotion behind those eyes as they link up with mine, that my heart threatens to burst from my chest as it beats so hard.

"Did you mean it?" I ask quietly. "What you wrote?"

 _For now I know the name of that feeling now and there is no more lying to myself. Silas wouldn't have wasted his time trying to manipulate me while I thought I was dying by turning into someone I did not care for, did not...love._

As if he can hear his own words repeating in my mind, he lets out a soft chuckle, tucking my hair behind my ear: "I think you know the answer to that my love."

Can't...breathe. _My_ love?

"Which is why we need to say good-bye."

My eyes widen. Wait. Good-bye?

But before I can react, his eyes are dilating.

"Go immediately back to Mystic Falls Caroline," he compels me. "Wake up. Let no concern for me hinder your steps. I'll be fine. When you decide to see the world, be it tomorrow or in a century, let nothing stop you. May you see all its genuine beauty in all its glory and make it yours if you so wish it. Be gone and be free. Without me."

The last words come out a whisper, pained. Instinctively, I try to fight the compulsion, but then the coward in me, the one that wants this perfect excuse to walk away from him, to not deal with these feelings for Klaus, wins. The coward likes the idea of pushing away the thought of eternity again. It likes the chance to walk away from Klaus guilt free, to go back home, to her place of comfort. Back there, she can play at being human just a little longer: Date the good guy, go to college. With Klaus, there would be nothing but the constant reminder of the supernatural, that I was dead. Out with the old, in with the new. It's not just the feelings for him that I would need to work through. It would be embracing, at long last, everything there is to being vampire.

That, plus whatever this thing with Klaus who is a bajallion years old and in love with you?

It would be too new, too challenging. He would see too much of me. Then he would know how _not_ strong, _not_ full of light I really am.

So when I wake up next to Klaus' coffin, I leave with ease, but his two last words stay with me. They stay with me as I say my goodbyes and leave New Orleans. They stay with me when I make it to Mystic Falls and I am back in Stefan's arms. They stay with me when I finally break up with Stefan years later. They stay with me when I get the courage to leave Mystic Falls for good.

 _Without him._

They stay with me for the next 15 years.

 _Without him._

When I sleep with other men, indulge in all life has to offer, and I am left at the end feeling empty inside, it dawns on me when I'm much older and wiser, that it's because of those last two words...

 _Without him._

Yet, there is nothing I can do to change any of it, because at the end, the coward in me leaves no room for memories and the force of nature that is Klaus Mikaelson until...

One. Fateful. Night

* * *

 **Fifteen years later - London, England**

"Caroline! Darling!" says a familiar female vampire in a posh British accent. "Don't you look stunning!"

I look up, smiling softly as the beautiful Kate, vampire regent of Europe, walks down the grand staircase of her mansion, just as the party is getting into the full swing of things. Her blood red evening gown swirls sensuously about her, complimenting her jet black hair, and matte red lips. She sways to me with an air of elegance and grace as some adoring vampires from both sexes, approach to greet her. She doesn't spare them a glance, though, reaching me to give two air kisses to my cheeks.

"Thanks Kate. Just trying to follow your example."

She laughs. "Oh Caroline. We both know you don't believe a word of that."

"Of course not," I say bluntly, tossing my growing blond locks over my shoulder exaggeratedly. "I _am_ the fairest of them all."

She shakes her head, amusement in her dark brown eyes. "How could I have forgotten?" She puts a hand affectionately on my shoulder. "So happy you accepted my invitation. Truly thought it may have missed you and you had already leapt again to another corner of the world. You're like Dora the bloody explorer!"

I laugh loudly at that. "Shut up. I'm just allergic to staying in one place. So much to see."

The laughter fades from her face, and her gaze turns calculating, piercing. "Or so much to run from," she says. "Relationships, attachments perhaps?"

It's my turn to lose my smile, not liking where this conversation is going. In the ten years we've known each other, she's never asked anything this personal, content to keep our connection fun and carefree.

"Kate..."

"I owe you my life Caroline," she says gently. "Surely by now, you have to know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Had you not found me in that alleyway when you did, that werewolf assassin's bite would of surely done me in. You didn't have to help me, not knowing who I was, but you did and in return I never asked you how you came across the cure. Yet Caroline..."

She comes close to whisper in my ear, grasping my arm gently to hold me close. "I have lived long enough to know that the only cure is Klaus Mikaelson's blood and no one draws blood from _that_ one and lives, meaning he had given it to you willing."

I swallow deeply, letting out a breath, my graduation day, so long ago, assaulting my mind:

 _"I received your graduation announcement. It was...very subtle," said Klaus with a smirk. "I assume you're expecting cash?"_

 _"That. Or mini-fridge," I had shot back jovially._

I never told anyone, but when that mini-fridge arrived in my dorm room, it wasn't empty. There was a bag of blood in there and it didn't take a genius to figure out it wasn't a bag of B positive.

Klaus Mikaelson's blood. A greater value than gold to some, the only cure for werewolf bites and he gave me a bag. With a note:

 _"Stay safe love. May you never have to use this and need to call me again for some. Though, if you ever need to connect with the source, you know where to find me - K."_

"How close are you to the Original Hybrid and his family Caroline?" asks Kate, interrupting my trip down memory lane.

"What?" I shoot her a glare and hiss at her. "So you can turn me over to the Vampire King?"

She returns my glare. "You hard headed woman. You are _not_ hearing me, and if you were anyone else, I'd bash your head in and suck out the nectar that is your blood, but as I said," her features soften. "I owe you."

I shake my head with a sigh, deciding that since I've known her ten years already, I should try to trust her.

"Stay," she implores me. "I can protect you if you're close, but not if you're halfway across the world. The witch aiding Marcellus is tracking down and killing anyone who is a Mikaelson or has ties to them. There are rumors that those marked are devoured by a beast with weeks!"

"No one knows about my connection to Klaus," I say with an eyeroll, not seeing her concern, but then she comes back to say: "You already been marked Caroline."

I gape at her as she slyly slips a piece of paper in my hands, turning casually to grab a glass of champagne from a passing tray, smiling in cover as I slowly open the paper. I want to die, staring at my death sentence in my hands.

I bite my lip. "I'll be hunted," I say mutely.

"No one knows how you look like as of now," she says, sipping her champagne. "But they only need to go to Mystic Falls and game over. They'll know everything. You'll need to lay low until Marcellus is killed or..." she trails off.

"Or..."I press.

"We find Klaus. He kills his former protege and the beast for you."

I let out a dismissive chuckle. "No. I am not running to Klaus like some desperate damsel in distress."

" _No?_ " says Kate, turning her attention fully back to me now, irritated. "Why not? He clearly cares for your safety if he gave you his blood!"

I get in her space and growl at her. "He is _not_ going to come out whatever hole he's in for me."

"I disagree."

I whirl around at the voice behind me, coming face to face with a woman with eyes like the darkest oceans. Her chestnut brown curly hair is accented in blonde ombre and her halter midnight blue gown is nothing short of striking. Something about her is oddly familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Do I know you?" I ask.

She is calmly taking me in from head to toe, assessing me. I snap my fingers in her face, aggravated by her silence. "Uh, hello? Seriously. I asked you a question."

I see her lips twitch into a smile, but she schools back her features, opting for the hard girl look. I roll my eyes, not impressed. "Know what? Kate and I were talking so..."

"Thank you Kate," butts in the woman, her eyes not leaving mine. "I'll take it from here."

I turn to Kate, shock and betrayal descending on me. She clearly sees it on my face, her expression coloring into discomfort. I mutter through clenched teeth, confronting her. "Seriously. What the hell is going on?"

Kate sighs. "Caroline. Again, if I wanted to kill you, I would of already done so. She just wishes to speak with you. Being that you two have a goal in common."

I slightly relax, but remain wary. "I swear if this is some kind of set up..." I threaten.

"It's not. Trust me."

"Where can we go to speak privately?" asks the woman coming up beside me.

"Your room is spelled," responds Kate. "You can speak freely there, but remember my report. You do not have much time."

 _Her room?_ I think. _What is she? A relative? And what is this about not having much time? Time for what?_

Kate walks off and the woman heads towards the stairs. Reluctantly, I follow. The minute the door shuts behind me, the lights in the room turn on, and she turns to face me, hand on her hip.

"Okay. Let's get to the point, because that thing will be here any minute. You're marked," she says, pointing to me, then to herself. "I'm marked. So it would be great if we just join forces and kill the thing that Marcel has sent to kill us. The beast is too strong, too fast. I barely got out alive the last time. No one can take it out on their own, but The Marked get together, we got a chance. We _win_ if we get Klaus. If he won't come back for me..." she trails off, swallowing deeply.

My eyes narrow, watching her carefully as a pained look crosses her face and she averts her gaze. She shakes her head, as if to ward unwelcome thoughts, and regathers herself. Her stoic expression from before comes back.

"Anyway," she continues. "He'll definitely come back for you if he knows you'll be killed. Join me. Join us!"

"Fine."

Her face instantly lights up, a smile about to grace her face.

"But after you tell me what you're hiding."

Her expression turns cold. "Hiding?"

"Yes," I say, folding my arms. "I may be blond, but I'm not stupid. You're hiding something. Kate has you living under her roof, because she called this room yours. Kate is notoriously paranoid, so she wouldn't just take in anyone. So meaning, either you're important, or related to someone important. So spill."

She clenches her jaw, irritated. "So he was right. So much more than a pretty face."

I gape at her. Those words...

"Plan B then."

With a flick of her hand, I'm suddenly being hurled into the air, my body slamming loudly on the door behind me. I hear popping noises as the lights blow out from the magical energy coming off the woman. I cry out in pain, my head snapping to hiss at her, my vampire features in full display. Darkness shrouds her, leaving her yellow eyes the only thing I can see.

Werewolf. But...the magic...

"How?" I snarl.

In response, she twists the wrist of her upraised hand, and sharp pain lances through my body. I scream.

"Enough questions and I'm done being nice," she says. "You're going to contact your little Bennett witch to do the spell required to find Klaus and get him to come to us. Willingly or unwillingly."

"As if," I spit out.

Suddenly, the door behind me crashes open, breaking the magic hold on me. A flood of screams pierce my eardrums from outside the room. Getting out underneath the fallen door, I flash out through the opening, but then stop dead at the sight in front of me. When I lean over the railing of the second floor to get a better look, I quickly wish I hadn't.

"Oh my god."

Bodies, guts and blood are all over the walls. A flash of dirt blond and white streaks through the floor below, ripping apart those who can still move.

"It's here."

I turn around, the woman who attacked me just seconds ago, coming up to me. I go to flash off, but the quiet defeat in her voice stops me. "Help me."

I don't bother to turn back, yet I'm answering her. "After you just tried to torture me?" I scoff.

"I know! I just got angry with your questions, and I'm sorry, but..." she goes quiet.

I slowly go to glance at her, the screams around us turning into silence. She is looking down on the ground, shaking her head, then looks at me in defeat and mutters in desperation: "I need you."

I can't help it, my heart goes out to her. I sigh, about to tell her that I'll help, right when something jumps up from the first floor, over the railing to the second floor.

It's beautiful. A huge, dirt blond wolf, streaks of white marking its coat. It takes me too long to notice the blood on its chest, mouth and paws. When it begins to growl, blood dripping from its fangs, the woman turns slowly around.

"I'm not running anymore," she whispers. She lifts her hand, the sheer energy of her magic, destroying all the remaining lights and windows in the hallway. The moonlight is the only thing allowing me to see. The wolf winces, stepping back. Her magic, however, isn't strong enough though. The wolf starts to creep to her, more and more with each step. When her knees buckle underneath her, I flash to her. Catching her before she falls, I vamp speed the heck out of there. I make it to the balcony railing when a strong force pounces on me. The railing shatters on impact, I drop the woman, then fall off to the two stories below.

As I'm quickly getting to my feet, the wolf wastes no time to lunge at me. And like the woman said, he is _beyond_ fast. The wolf is on top of me and has bitten me within a second. As he goes in for another bite, I grab a piece of the broken railing on the ground beside me and use it to pierce it through the heart.

It bellows loudly in pain, recoiling away from me. The wolf snaps at the offending metal, but can't reach it. It whimpers while I watch it, shakily getting to my feet. Someone jumps down from above and lands beside me.

"By God, you did it. You killed it. You killed Marcel's beast," she says in awe.

But I don't buy that I killed the beast that has killed so many. Not for one second. The wolf then starts to change. Paws turn to feet and hands. Fur turns to skin...

"It's a werewolf," says the woman. "Wow. He's definitely a goner with that wound. No one can survive that."

I say nothing, opting instead to watch the naked man with long dirt blond hair. It covers his face as he reaches out to pull the metal of the balcony railing out of his heart, simply grunting and tossing the metal away. The wound quickly closes like nothing happened.

We gape at him and I take a step back. A hybrid. It's freaking hybrid! I thought Marcel exterminated them all? Oh God...

He is to his feet the next second, flashing towards the woman. I vamp out, barely managing to intercept the man before he reaches her. We roll around in the ground, but he quickly manages to get on top of me. His hand is instantly around my throat, choking me. My hands fly up to pull his hand away, but he is strong. _Too strong_. Eventually, our eyes meet, and I go weak.

Those eyes...I know those eyes. That face...I know that face.

"Klaus?" I choke out. "Klaus. Stop. It's me. It's...Caroline."

He goes rigid, his eyes frigid, but his grasp on my neck weakens slightly when he speaks. "You know me? How do you know me?"

I blink up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Of course I know you! You're my..." My eyes well up and I wish it was because of the physical pain instead the growing emotional one that comes when I realize: "You don't remember," I whisper. You don't remember me."

His hard look as he analyzes my face impassively kills something in me. So much so I barely register when he is knocked off of me with a magic force. Turning my head, I see Klaus landing on all fours, his eyes now hybrid gold, glaring at the woman above me. Seeing his face, the woman gasps and reels back, her hand flying to her mouth.

"No...No. It can't...It can't be."

Klaus moves towards us, but someone comes up behind him. He turns too late, his neck getting snapped and he falls in a dead heap on the ground.

Rebekah Mikaelson stands there, her eyes landing on me for a second before going up to the woman breathing heavily besides me.

In a flash, she is in front of her.

"You stubborn little girl! I've been looking for you for _days_! Thank God Kate still had my bloody number and I managed to make it in time! Are you alright?"

The woman doesn't respond, still staring at Klaus on the ground.

"Hope!" shouts Rebekah at her.

My eyes widen, looking at the woman next to Rebekah with new eyes. At her name, she manages to say. "The beast..."

Rebekah's eyes soften. "You needn't worry about him anymore. No werewolf can come back from a broken neck."

Hope's eyes fill, and she swallows deeply before choking out to Rebekah, her voice wracked with emotion: "It's Dad."

Rebekah visibly pales, her face falls and her head twists back to the man on the ground, temporarily dead. She takes a real good look at his form now, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Nik. What the bloody hell has happened to you?" she whispers.

* * *

 **A/N Yeah. I wrote that. Hope you enjoyed! Next time: Klaus POV :). Oh goody! Hope it doesn't take me nearly as long to write as this update did. As always, please let me know your predictions, thoughts, or any critiques, either positive or negative. Hope that Nope was bearable in this. I can always kill her off ;), but figured it would be a easy cop out. Anyways. Till next update.**


End file.
